Jade and Mohogany aka Poor Boy and Rich Girl
by Gold Montgomery
Summary: Bella is a "High Society" elite bred to be proper. But a jade eyed boy is determined to show her that love is not very proper at all. AU/AH Canon pairs. Lemon Juice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first story. I'm very nervous because I've never shared my writing, but this story was just calling to be posted. I hope you enjoy. But let me say, after months of reading ridiculous amounts of fanfiction, I've seen far to many plots go spiraling down because a writer stopped writing for the love of it and started writing for reviews and reader approval. I want you to like my story I really do, but I write because I love to, not because I want EVERYONE to like it. I'm aware that many of you won't like my story and many of you will disagree with what I choose to do with these characters. I get it. I'd be surprised if everyone agreed with alll of my decisions. I guess the rude way of saying this is: Don't tell me what to do because I'll write what I this is not to say that I react violently to constructive crticism. I like when people comment on style and grammar rather than, "Um you make Bella stupid so you're stupid."  
**

**Now that that's all out of the way, this chapter is very short. I'm going to attempt to update three times a week, but I'm not promising anything. So . . . Read on.**

"Bella. Come on!" Jessica's shrill voice propelled my legs forward.

"There you go honey. Come on you can do it," Jessica cooed at me as if I were a child.

Mike and Tyler laughed along with her, and as annoyed as I was I couldn't help but crack a smile as well. I took shaky steps just to humor them. Jessica just laughed harder, grabbed my hand, and we all ran off into the forest.

Tyler, Jessica, Mike and I ran around in the forest, Teasing each other and throwing handfuls of summer's sweet grass at one another. It felt so relaxed and free. Mike made it his mission to flaunt my parents approval of him. He'd made numerous attempts to show he was interested; grabbing my hand and occasionally trying to kiss my cheeks. It was uncomfortable but Mike was nice enough, and my parent s had been pushing our courtship for months now. They were never ones to force my hand but their hints at courtship had become increasingly numerous, and me being the good daughter, I agreed to think about it. Mike was "over the moon" _in love with me, _or so they said

"Hey guys," Mike said after a failed kiss to my cheek. "Ever been to Boonville."

_Boonville_ was really Edgewood. I suppose the nick name is pretty self explanatory. "High Society" folks like myself did not live in Edgewood. The people on the wrong side of the tracks lived in Edgewood. The poor people, the criminals, the drunks, and drug addicts. The people no one like myself should associate with lived in Edgewood, although from my eyes it seemed we had plenty enough unmentionables in my neighborhood. Like Mrs. Cope whom everyone knew was a raging alcoholic and had more cougar moments than anyone cared to count, especially her poor husband. She had a thing for hired help some 30 years her junior. But as it was in my proper town of Harold, no one dared speak anything about those who broke rules, at least not to their faces.

"Well Bella, wanna go to Boonville?' Mike's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"I, uh, w- well guys it's getting kinda late-"

"Oh come on Bella. Let's go see the poor bastards, I'm sure they can give us a good laugh, right guys." he looked around at Jessica and Tyler.

"They're not bastards," I mumbled.

Jessica sneered and flounced in front of me, an extra sway in her hips. Mike's eyes strayed before he grasped my fingers in his and pulled me along with the rest of my friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was irritating how silly my so called friends were. They'd laughed and made fun of "Boonville" our entire way to the stupid town and now that we stood on the cusp of teenager rebellion they were afraid to cross the so called line.

The _line _was what separated the good from the bad. It really was no definitive line or fence dividing the two towns. You'd know the difference when you got there because there was just really no way to describe it. It was at least a mile long walk from the edge of town along a dusty path shrouded in trees. I only knew all of this because Mike told me. In truth I was nervous about going into the city, and as much as I hated that I felt that way I couldn't help it. I knew nothing but negatives about the people and the town. I'd never seen the place for myself. The place was forbidden, taboo.

Mike laughed at every joke Tyler attempted and Jessica made what she though were subtle passes at my courter. I pretended not to notice like a good southern girl. Anyhow, despite my friends cocky attitudes, we were know at the border of Edgewood and Harold and everyone was toeing the line. No one spoke, no one blinked. I looked over at Mike and he looked over at me. We stayed that way for a long time just looking at each other, nervous. I cracked a smile and stepped into Edgewood.

Harold was no South of France but the difference in appearance was quite obvious. Edgewood was filled with houses that fell around themselves, the roof needed patching, the porches needed fixing, and the people needed healing. The city store was a dusty little hole in the wall, the paint on the sign long gone, but it's imprint remained. There were no paved roads, the dusty one we'd been walking on to get there just extended into others like tributaries on a river.

Mike and Tyler tried to guard us against the curious and livid stares by glaring. It was ineffective, the people stared anyway.

"So," I said. "We're here now what?"

They all looked at me shrugging. I should have known that no real plan had been formed.

"Well then, I'm going to go explore." I headed off onto the roads.

"I'll go with you," Jessica cried, hooking arms with me. It was far to hot to be touching but she seemed contented and quiet so I let her.

As it turns out Edgewood has small beauties. One lady was growing a garden in her small scrap of backyard. Another man was swinging his son around, making airplane noises. Nearly every home had a patch of daffodils in the grass. The stares never ceased, and my curious eyes drank every inch of the small town. My fingers were itching for my camera. I wanted to capture the things my memory could do justice. And then I saw him. He was leaning over a mailbox that leaned precariously to the side. His arms flexed as he straightened it. Sweat ran in lickable rivuelts down his back. His mop of strange bronze hair stuck to the nape of his neck and forehead. The pants he wore hung sinfully low on his waist. My eyes traced the swell of his rear. I traveled from his feet, which were beautiful as well up his legs. I felt a stinging in my scalp. And then another one.

"Bella," Jessica hissed.

"What Jess," I responded.

"He's looking at you."

I raised my eyes to his face and sure enough he was staring straight at me. His eyes were deep jade and fringed in the strange colored lashes as his hair. He smirked and kept staring in my eyes. At some point his eyes gave me a once over. My body tingled as I watched his eyes sweep over my secret places. The sweat damp dress had done little to conceal the shape beneath it. My face flushed hotly and he smirked again his eyes on mine again. I flushed even deeper when a lady came to him from behind and raked her nails across his chest. He grasped her hand that had settled on his toned midsection and leaned into her as her lips grazed across his neck up to his ear. But his eyes stayed on mine.

I didn't wait for Jessica to take me away, I turned on my own and searched for Mike and Tyler. They were leaving the city store, their arms loaded with dripping bottles of Coke. I shook the feelings the bronze haired, green eyed, sweaty god had evoked in me and ran to Mike who handed me a bottle. The Coke was ice cold and amazing.

"Bella he's looking at you again." Jessica whispered in my ear.

I looked over and sure enough, he was.

Jess giggled. He was staring, his eyes probing mine.

"Come on guys," I said. "I've seen enough of this place.

**Did you like it? I'm no history buff so if anyone has any suggestions for 1960's stuff, let me know. I invision this story with a "The Secret Life of the Bees" feel.**

**If you haven't read it and/or watched it do so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's numero dos. More background on Bella. It ends on a cliffie so be prepared.**

I was sitting on my bed with my cousin Alice sitting at my vanity letting Edgewood burn in my veins. The flowers, the people, the boy. I wanted to go back and discover what the town was hiding, discover what kept those people smiling like they had a great secret. I wanted to take my camera and take hundreds of pictures of the hydrangeas and daisy's and big-bells. I also wanted to take hundreds of pictures of the sweat droplets that ran down that beautiful specimen's back.

"Bella you're blushing," Alice commented.

"Huh," I responded. _Brilliant Bella._

Alice sighed and continued meticulous stitches on her scrap of lace. When Alice sighed it meant she wanted to talk, a serious talk.

"Ali," I questioned. "What's up?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes. "I'm being courted," she whimpered.

Alice was so independent. She'd never planned on marriage. She abhorred the word, the idea. Alice planned to make clothes and be engrossed in fashion until her dying day. She lived for fashion, she saw her name blown up on stores and stitched elegantly across tags on the back of clothing. Alice had flings with rugged, dark haired rouges. She flounced and broke the hearts of tough motorcycle riders. Alice had any guy she wanted wrapped around her porcelin doll finger. Alice was not going to get married.

I didn't know what to say, but I felt I needed to say something. I took her hand, "Well it can't be all that bad. Have you met him?"

"That bad? Bella I can't be courted and I can't get married. The guy is awful. He had this accent. This horrible Texas accent and he blushed when he met me. What man blushes anyway? He's 2 years older than me and he's creepy. He looked at me like I was some- some thing, some toy. And he tried to hold my hand and he has blonde hair Bella, blonde hair and blue yes like some generic "perfect man" copy. And he shaved his face. And he, he wants to marry me Bella." She was crying now, hysteric and breathing quickly. I took her flailing hands in mine and pulled her in my arms and just held her.

"I'm so sorry Al," I spoke into her hair. She sobbed in my shoulder until she fell asleep.

JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM

I went into town with Alice to shop as a release of her frustration. I didn't even really hate it. She dressed me up and I let her. She bought ridiculous stuff she knew I would never wear and I let her. And my heart hurt when I saw James. He was holding Victoria's hand and buying her a dress.

James was my first love. We had a summer romance and he was everything I ever wanted. He was sweet and attentive and he knew where to kiss that made my knees weak. He respected my virginity and didn't push me. He loved that I liked taking pictures and he loved to take me on bike rides. He bought me a new camera just because and showed up with flowers because he said they reminded him of me. He was the perfect man. And then he met Victoria and she was bolder and prettier and more fun and she really did not like me. And she knew where to kiss and touch to make him fall out of love with me. He brought me a basket of fruit from a little cove we'd found one hot day and told me he was sorry but he could not keep on pretending. He told me he would like to still be friends. He married Victoria one moth later. My heart still ached when I thought of him.

Alice hadn't seen him but Victoria saw me and sneered. Maybe I was staring. She leaned over to James and kissed him slowly and on the mouth. I swallowed and turned away. Alice held up a light pink summer dress.

"This will look perfect on you Bella," she smiled. It did not reach her eyes.

"I saw James," I blurted.

She looked at me softly. I waved my hand dismissivley. "I doesn't even matter you know? He was a long time ago."

"But it still hurts," She asked.

I nodded quickly and bit my lips. "Sometimes."

She put the dress back and linked arms with me, tugging me out of the store.

I spent the entire walk fighting with my tears. Alice stopped and let go of my arm. I looked at my shoes and tried to force James from my thoughts. I looked up when I saw a pair of shoes touch mine. Alice had one cone topped with pecan praline ice cream and the other packed with crazy swirled colors for herself. I laughed and linked her arm and we started our walk back home.

JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM

"Alice my mom will kill me and you gladly if she finds out," I hissed at her as she dressed me in a dress made of unfamiliar fabric.

"Come on Bella you're going to be 18 in a month, it's time to start acting the part. We're just going out for a couple hours. No one but you and I will know."

It had been a week after Alice and I had our mini breakdowns and Alice was ready to party her courtship right out the window. And I wanted to hide in a corner. Especially after Victoria embarrassed me at our last tea time.

"Are you being courted yet Isabella," She asked all sugar and faux innocence. My face flushed and my stomach twisted.

"No," I mumbled.

"Well how disappointing, I'm sure your parents are upset that their only child hasn't found a suitable man. Though I'm sure the perfect man is gone, since I have him." She laughed. She was obviously enjoying her new role as a married woman and basking in the attention lavished on her by the older women because of her status.

"I'm glad you're happy Victoria." I mumbled trying to keep my composure.

"Mmmm," she said and just like that I was dismissed from her conversation. I scratched my head and excused my self to the bathroom. My mother and Alice looked after me with painful expressions.

"Bella," Alice snapped in front of my face her fingers moving quickly. "Victoria was last week. We're here right now. I'm going to make you look sexy and we're going to go dancing and some poor guy is going to fall head over heels for you and I'm going to find someone to distract me from Jasper."

"Who is Jasper," I asked.

"My courter, " she said shortly.

"Oh, sorry." I looked down.

"Lift up your head, I need to do your make-up."

Twenty minutes later Alice had me dressed and convinced that my breasts would not fall out of my dress. In all honesty though I just humored her, she looked like she needed to blow off some steam.

Alice and I creeped through my house and out the back door and then we racing down the dirt path. Alice was pulling me through the poorly lit roads, but I remembered this path. We were going to Edgewood.

**A/N Feedback? I'd like to hear from any readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) So yes it's been far to long. I had some unfortunate stuff happen in my family. My 4 year old cousin was in the hospital because her father is a douche and beat her up really bad. I'm still livid. But on the bright side he received 15 years in prison because of it. Personally I think the judge should have let me kick his ass. I'm sure my absence is excusable then right? This was originally supposed to be 2 chapters but because I missed like 4 updates I just combined it.**

JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM

_We were going to Edgewood._

"Alice," I asked questioningly. "Where are we going?"

I knew where, but I asked anyway for conformation.

She looked at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Edgewood." She grabbed my hand and ran off towards the town.

Crossing the line was much quicker than the last time, but the allure and thrill remained. I loved the rebellion of it. I was damp with sweat by the time we reached Alice's intended destination. There I stood thoroughly confused in front of a broken down building. The roof was in desperate need of repair, a paint job was far overdue, but just like the last time I visited, the grass was spotted with a patch of daisies. Loud music seemed to vibrate the building and men and women lounged on the faulty looking porch, their glasses of unknown liquid sweating. The drops of moisture slipped down their fingers to mix and mingle with the sweat on their skin. Alice squeezed my hand. I turned to her.

"Promise you won't leave without me," I whispered.

She nodded. "Promise."

So hands clasped we entered the building.

JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM

I tried my best to get into the mood of the makeshift club, but I was just so completely uncomfortable, way out of my league. This was Alice's scene, not mine. She'd managed to find her usual catch; tall dark and rugged, and she had him wrapped around her porcelain doll finger.

I felt eyes on me the entire time, but every time I turned toward the feeling, eyes were averted to anywhere but me. I ventured out and danced with a grand total of three guys and every single one just felt wrong. Their breath was to hot, or hands to large, or legs to short. I wanted so badly to lose all my inhibitions. I wanted to flip my hair and slink my body against another like the other girls were, but it just didn't work. My confidence was waning and I sighed and turned my back to the dancing so I would not have visual of how absolutely pathetic I was.

"Can I get you anything?"

The heat of the voice burned on my neck. I turned to see who'd spoken and there stood the bronze haired man from my last visit.

"O-Oh no," I sputtered. "I'm to young to drink alcohol."

He smirked and his eyes burned from under his lashes.

"We don't only drink moonshine like they say we do you know."

"I d-didn't mean to. I mean I know that you – well, you may or may not have it, I just thought that since I'm here and there's mostly older people and you can drink, I just thought . . ."

He pressed his finger to my lips effectively shutting me up and sending an electric urge to lick his finger shivering down my spine.

"Will a Coke be alright," he smiled. Oh that smile.

"Yes," I said to quickly.

He smirked again and slunk off into the crowd. I sank back into the wall and pondered why every time I saw him I wanted to lick him. I didn't have much time to think because minutes later he returned with a bottle of Coke. Water dripped off the frosted bottle like drops of sweat,; sweat that had dripped so deliciously from his long sculpted torso . . .

"Do you not like Coke? We have other sodas." His words snapped me from my reverie and I ducked my head blushing.

"Yeah," I mumbled, embarrassed at the knowing smirk that crossed his face. "Coke is great. It looks really good, thanks."

A gorgeous woman approached him then. Her legs were long, her hair was blond, her eyes ice blue, and her breast hung freely in the almost obscenely threadbare shirt she wore. And the man before me seemed to notice every inch of her. He turned his head toward her mouth as she whispered in his ear, enthralled by her words, and gave her a smirk quite a bit more devilish than the ones he's given me. I swallowed and looked down at my bottle as they disappeared into the crowd.

_'You are pathetic,'_I thought. Here I was, an awkward underage girl, drinking a bottle of Coke in a place that swam with the smell of alcohol and sitting tucked against a wall while every other breathing thing moved and ground to the music. I was staring longingly after a boy that didn't want me and could not for the life of me work up the courage to break from my boring sheltered shell. So, in spite of my self depreciating thoughts, I sat in my corner, nursing my untouched Coke, until a wobbly Alice came looking for me. That night, as I lay in my bed sticky with sweat, I thought of what it was like to be like them; free.

JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JMJM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM

And so it went. It had become a habit for Alice and I. Every Friday Alice would "spend the night" at my house. She would spend an hour making me up and we'd rush off into Edgewood. She always s found a distraction and I sat in the corner, taking special interest in my nails until a welcome distraction of my own came with a bottle of coke in his hand. Sometimes he would sit and talk, other times he would just sit, but every time he was stolen from me by another gorgeous girl, sometimes she was the same, sometimes she was new, but every time my heart called for him to stay. But when he was gone, my nails became oh so interesting again, and they became my distraction from the frustrated tears that threatened on my lids.

And it went this way for a month like clockwork. But last Friday had been the night that would make a little crack in my shell. I had wondered out onto the back deck of the broken buliding. There were a few people meandering around. It as about as much walking out there by myself as it was sitting in the stuffy building my self so I turned to go back in. But a soft low noise caught my attention. Whatever had produced the noise sounded hurt and so I followed it. I followed it all the way out into a small clearing of woods, where I found my red headed boy with his hand up a girls dress and his mouth on her chest. I stood shocked as the girl kept making the noises until I realized I was crying. So then I turned and ran back in the direction of the music. I was angry. How dare he bring me Coke and talk to me and smile at me and look at me in ways that made me feel confusing things, only to be doing such things were anyone could see him, where I could see him. I waited tense and upset until Alice was ready. He even had the audacity to run all the way to the place where the two expanses of land transformed into their respective towns to say,

"Sorry. I forgot to bring you your drink." And he looked at me with such heavy eyes as he tried to touch my skin.

"I'm not thirsty," I said and turned to take Alice's hand and I did not turn around as she looked curiously at me.

It was that night that I decided I would enjoy myself next week be it the death of me.

**(Yes Bella is acting ridiculous and silly. But she is also acting silly in love. This was supposed to be the end of the chapter but I will continue as I said I would. Also have you noticed that up to this point a really vital part is missing. A shout out to the first person to call it correctly. As well I do not not not condone underaged drinking or suggest that it is ok.)**

JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JMJM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM

I was reduced to a shaking pile of nerves. I thought that with my new revelation, that the club would look different. Maybe they would have fixed the roof, or the music would be louder, or my red headed boy would be waiting on bended knee with an armful of daisies, kissing my feet and begging my forgiveness. But it was my birthday and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to enjoy it. I eyed my corner, the temptation almost overwhelming. I turned my eyes from there and forced myself to walk around the small shack. The place was still packed with sweaty bodies pressed together. I made my way out to the back where a group of men stood around a large keg of alcohol. I pushed my way through them snatched a cup and threw it back. I forced myself not to gag, failed, and had my cup snatched.

"Whoa there little girl," a burly man spoke. I looked up at him snarling. He was huge, not fat, but tall and bristling with muscle. His hair curled around his face almost innocently and his eyes were the brightest blue. His attractiveness did not matter. I reached for my cup but he held it up out of my reach.

"I'm not little. Now hand me my damn cup." I snarled.

"Alright, but take it slow," He chuckled. "I'm watching you."

I snatched my cup and filled it back up but took his advice and drank it slower this time. Three cups and an hour later I was blurting to a sharp jawed man with his hand on my breast that it was my birthday.

"Is it now," he smiled and kissed my cheek. His lips moved up my neck and to my ear. "Would you like a little birthday surprise?"

"You mean like a dance," I asked.

"Sure and then a little bit more huh?"

"Back off her Aaron." I turned to see the red head.

"Piss off Edward," He snarled and turned back to me. "Let's go somewhere Bella," He smiled at me.

_'Edward,'_ I thought. _'That fits him.'_

"She's drunk and from the other side, leave her alone before you get yourself into trouble."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because it was then that my stomach decided to turn sour.

JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM

My birthday turned out to be crap. I puked, Aaron bolted, and to my further embarrassment, Edward held my hair back while I dry heaved. Also according to Alice, he carried me home when I passed out. The next Friday and the Friday after that and the Friday after that, I resigned myself back to my corner, where I was safe. But every single time I came Edward was waiting in that corner, waiting to talk to me. We talked all night about silly things. Sometimes girls would come talk to him in their sensuous whispers and sometimes he would look after them longingly, but he always turned back around to talk to me. My heart soared.

"Do you want to be friends Bella," He'd asked me one Friday.

"S-Sure. I'd love to be your friend."

He smiled brightly.

The past three Friday's Alice would tag along, but she wouldn't dance, or drink. She would sit out on the front porch and drink soda until I was ready to go. I was curious, so while we were getting ready I inquired, "Alice, what's going on?"

"What do you mean," she leaned in close to put eyeliner on my lids.

"You haven't been dancing or interacting at all lately."

She swallowed and looked up at me.

"I'm falling in love with him," She whispered.

"With Jasper?"

She looked down and nodded.

"Is that a bad thing," I asked.

"It's scary. Am I supposed to want to see him all the time? Should I worry about how I look, or write things to talk about on my hand so I won't forget? Or am I supposed to want to know anything and everything about him?" She was standing now, her arms flailing and her eyes wide.

"Oh Bella, when he speaks. That Texas twang, God it used to piss me off, and now I just want him to talk so I can hear it because it sounds so . . . sexy. And Bella." She took my hands. "He kissed me."

"Alice," I squealed. "Oh my, how did it feel? Was it nice?"

"Bella. Bella. Bella. It was very nice. And soft. And sweet. I didn't want it to stop."

"Alice I don't know what it feels like to be in love, but I think you are."

"And I'm not upset either." She grinned so huge she started to giggle.

"Alice do you want to stay in tonight? We don't have to go out if it's going to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no no." she wagged her finger at me. "You have a boy at that place. You think I never noticed him, with the red hair and green eyes."

"Oh, but-"

"Let me finish your makeup, you're going to dance with him tonight."

JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM JM

We were supposed to be friends but we sure weren't acting like it. I danced with him and everything was right. His breath wasn't to hot or heavy. His hands were just right, his legs just long enough. He held me close even when I made him laugh with my lack of coordination. The first few dances were awkward, I was tense and nervous, and desperately hoping I did not stink. But then he put his hands on my hips and whispered in my ear for me to "Loosen up." just his lips on my ear was enough to make my whole body melt. After the initial awkwardness, I let myself get into my groove. And we danced until I was falling asleep in his arms.

"Bed time for the rich girl," he lifted me up bridal style and I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Not a rich girl," I yawned and he responded with a chuckle.

I heard him speaking with Alice but that was the last thing I registered before I felt the familiar softness of my pillow. I dreamt of him.

**(A/N) So that's it. I'm sure this was full of grammar and usage mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chap up soon, but I have hospital visits so I make no me what you think.**


End file.
